Ohana
by daily-chan
Summary: What if Peter had come to his senses before everyone's lives had been ruined? What would have happened then? Rating is for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. However, since Rowling discarded my favourite characters I picked them up and took them into my care to give them the love and attention they deserve...and occasionally give them reason to need that love and attention no matter how much they deserve it without needing a reason._

 _Summary: What if Peter had come to his senses before everyone's lives had been ruined? What would have happened then?_

 _Warnings: Strong bromance, can't stomach boys being extremely close without it being sexual, then this is not the story for you and you should hit the return button. Small hint of slash involved._

 _Special thanks to Kitty for her endless patience with me repeating grammatical errors over and over again, for her endless support and inspiration given for this fandom. You're the best!_

 _ **Special note: I do not really write trials, my apologies to those who enjoy them but I am very aware of my lack of ability to properly write them so I usually avoid them all together.**_

 _This story is not a part of the A Bond of Family series._

Xxxxxx

"Petey will protect you all while I protect Petey. It'll be all right."

Peter watched in unease as Sirius cooed at Harry, easily making the previously teary toddler laugh, catching sight of the collar around his neck as Harry reached for it.

"No, pup, that's not for playing," Sirius carefully untangled the familiar tag from the small hands.

"No play?" Harry looked up at his godfather, obediently leaving the collar alone. "What for?"

"It is a sign of our family," Sirius showed him the tag even though the toddler wouldn't be able to read it. "The sign reads the Marauders."

"Mauwander?"

"Marauder. It's our family´s nickname," Peter was surprised by the soft smile on Sirius' face as he stared at the tag. "It means your Mummy and Daddy, you, Remy, Petey and I. We're a family."

"Family!" Harry giggled happily, placing a wet open mouthed kiss on Sirius' jaw and Peter swallowed as he caught sight of the word written on the tag, glistering in the sunlight.

 _The Marauders_.

He was suddenly forcefully reminded of when he had first caught sight of that collar, a mere six years ago, on bruised skin and after his friend had run away from his childhood home.

He'd been confused about the sign of possession the youngest of their group had chosen to wear, seeing the collar as something that claimed their friend.

Until Sirius had showed him the tag attached to the collar that apparently Remus had given to him as a present, explained that to him it was a reminder of a family, a place he belonged, no matter what happened.

It was what Peter himself had felt about their group, but what he had eventually lost sight of over the years as he watched the other three grow closer.

A jealousy unlike anything he had ever known had taken hold of him as he'd watched the three interact more freely than he had ever been capable of, making him see conspiracies to leave him out of things every time the three had fun without him.

Promises of power and equality had eventually strayed Peter down a path he had never thought he would follow as it betrayed everything his friends believed in, what he in turn had grown to believe in as well.

The pain of seeing those bonds strengthen before his very eyes had made him lose sight of what was real and not, giving in to those promises as it would give him power equal to his friends, allow him to surpass himself and them.

But staring at Sirius now as he played with his godson, he knew he had gotten it entirely wrong as the dark-haired man shot him a grin.

It was something Peter had noticed he always did whenever one of them was around, and he now finally understood was Sirius' way of acknowledging their presence, even when his attention wasn't on them specifically; that he had not forgotten them.

Where Peter had felt left behind because his friend's didn't always talk to him, they had actually always spoken with their actions instead of words.

James always slapped a hand onto his shoulder, playfully messed up his hair any time he'd pass him or nagging at him for his eating habits.

Remus would always sit beside him and laughingly give him a roll of his eye when the two dark-haired of their group were fooling around, giving quiet companionship.

And Sirius, although not as freely touching with him as he was with the others, had gone out of his way to help him do well in class back in Hogwarts and always had a smile for any stupid joke Peter could come up with, no matter how lame they were, listening to whatever Peter had to say.

His friends cared about him and although their bonds with him were different than with each other, he now realised it didn't mean they were less strong and Peter couldn't understand how he could have ever forgotten they were his family.

"All right, are you ready?" James stepped towards them and Sirius passed Harry to Lily.

"No...I...," Peter found himself admitting as he met warm grey eyes and suddenly knew what he had to do, something he should have done weeks ago. "I did something stupid."

"What did you do?" The honest confusion in James' brown eyes broke Peter's heart as he knew his friends would never have thought the worst of him until it would've been too late and he wondered just how far he might have gone if he hadn't heard Sirius' confirmation that they were family.

Peter turned his focus on Sirius, finding it easier to talk to him than to James. "I...I'm the traitor."

The admittance came more easily than he had imagined, even as all three of them stared at him in shock and he looked down in shame.

"Why?" The pain in James' voice was unmistakable.

"Because I was jealous. You were all so strong while I was weak and I felt that you guys were leaving me behind. I wanted power, to become your equals and so when the opportunity arise, I...I took it."

"Why are you coming clean now?" James choked out, stepping between his family and him.

The protective move hurt, especially as Sirius shifted as well, but Peter couldn't blame them for it, not when he knew how much they loved their family.

"I lost sight of where I belong and let dark whispers lead me astray," he looked up to Sirius, finding himself unable to not do so as he knew the other had been ready to put himself in danger for his safety, would have died for him without hesitation. "But I realise how wrong I was and I can't...I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"What made you realise that?" James pressed as Sirius remained quiet, automatically letting their leader take charge.

"Sirius' words to Harry and that tag. Seeing that, I remembered and I knew I was wrong."

"Are you a Death Eater?" Lily asked, hoisting Harry up higher on her hip so it was easier to keep him safe.

"Y-yes, they...his inner circle are marked," Peter revealed, slowly pushing up his left sleeve. "They...we...we all carry his mark and use it to communicate with him and one another."

"Damn it, Peter," James cursed, running a hand through his hair as the Dark Mark was revealed to them and Sirius' expression turned calculating.

"What were you planning to do if you'd gone through with becoming Secret Keeper?" Sirius spoke up, his voice remarkably steady for what was being told and Peter swallowed as he knew it meant the other was shielding his emotions.

Of all of them, he was surprisingly most afraid of Sirius' reaction.

While he had looked up to James during their Hogwarts years, it had been Sirius he had wanted to do right by. The other had been through so much and trusted so few that it had made Peter proud to know he was one of the few his friend trusted.

That trust was why he found himself unable to lie now when those grey eyes stared him down, not wanting to hurt him more.

"I was supposed to go see Him after it's done and inform him where you'd be hiding, he...he doesn't know of the switch yet."

"So our whole plan would've been for nothing," it was a statement, not a question. "How many people did you betray?"

"I...five, but none who've died. I didn't have anything to do with that," Peter swallowed. "I managed to prevent that, no matter what Dumbledore asked of me... and I..."

"Dumbledore?" Sirius cut him off and Peter remembered that the whole reason they were doing this in secrecy was because Sirius didn't trust their old Headmaster, hadn't since he'd taken the fall for the Prank while Snape walked away unpunished.

Another something Peter knew he had to come clean to Remus about soon, but that was not important right now.

"Yes, Dumbledore knows I am the spy and has been using me to alert him of situations or any plans You-Know-Who has."

"Which in turn resulted in people dying," Sirius said. "Why am I not surprised."

"Siri..." James swallowed thickly. "It's Dumbledore...he's seen as the leader of...he can't..."

James trailed off, shutting his eyes as he seemed to come to the conclusion that, yes, Dumbledore could. "Did he set up the attack on Sirius and my parents last month?"

"I don't know, but..." Peter hesitated. "But I think he might have."

"How so?"

"He asked me when Sirius would be babysitting Harry a few days before the attack happened. And I told him and he had me tell the Dark Lord Sirius' location but I knew Sirius would get away in time and go to the Manor, so I didn't think...not until after..."

"And when did you use your brain?" James sneered.

"I began to realise that Dumbledore is not the man we think he is and that he had set it all up. I don't know why and when I asked about the events, he told me it was my fault because I had told the Dark Lord where to find Sirius that day and should have known the plan he had in mind," Peter swallowed again.

"I wanted to come clean right then, but Dumbledore said you wouldn't listen, wouldn't believe me because I'm a Death Eater and he's...him. Who would listen to me?"

"We would," Sirius' voice was soft again, but the pain in it was unmistakable now. "You should have known that, even...even if you've betrayed us...we're listening now, aren't we?"

"I know and I should have remembered that much sooner. I messed everything up, it's my fault," Peter choked out, clutching his arm. "Your parents' deaths...it's on me."

"No, it's on Dumbledore," James growled. "And I will get to the bottom of that."

"Other things first," Sirius cut him off, stepping forward. "What do you plan to do now that you've told us this? Are you going back to Riddle?"

"No! No...he'll probably kill me for betraying him, but...no. I will not betray you guys again, never again," Peter was sure of that.

"But he trusts you?"

"I think so," Peter nodded.

"Then you go to him now and tell him we've made you Secret Keeper. Tell him this address and that I've gone to make preparations to go into hiding myself, acting as decoy, give him my address as well."

Peter wasn't the only one whose head snapped up to stare at Sirius surprised.

"W-what?"

"This war has gone on long enough, Dumbledore has had us reacting to attacks and coming to the aid of others. It's time to bring the war to Riddle himself, on our terms. If he learns that we kept the switch a secret, he will want to act soon to keep you as a spy and make it seem as if I've given James up under torture," Peter could hear the strategist in Sirius working, automatically finding himself falling in line as the dark-haired man spoke out what he was thinking.

"He will go after you personally, after your defiance he will want to do the kill himself. But while he'll come here, thinking he has the upper hand, we will instead be waiting for him."

"What if he'll go after you first and discover you are not there?" Lily asked.

"No, he won't go after me until he's coming for you guys, coordinating the attacks. He knows we can communicate in unusual ways and wouldn't want me to be able to warn you so you can get away."

James nodded in agreement. "We'll leave you and Harry somewhere safe and end this once and for all."

"Get them to Potter Manor, it is the safest place there is. I know Dumbledore talked you out of hiding there because it's such a big place to defend, but the wards are the best and we'll strengthen them," Sirius turned to Peter. "You become Secret Keeper of this place so that if he doubts your story, he will be able to see the truth in your mind."

"I don't think I can hold him off if he invades my mind," Peter admitted. "I'm not strong like you guys..."

"You are stronger than you think," Sirius met his eyes and suddenly Peter found the memories of today lock themselves behind a shield as Sirius invaded his mind without warning. "He won't be able to see them right away and the protection I've placed over it won't make him look for it either."

"You're not...you didn't look at my other memories," Peter found himself saying as Sirius stepped away from him.

"I wouldn't. I might be angry with you right now, but you are our brother and we don't break our families' trust like that."

"Right, I'm sorry," Peter looked down.

"We'll talk about everything later, let's end this now," James raised his wand and moments later Peter knew he was the Secret Keeper for this place.

"I...I won't let you down again," Peter promised after he had told them the Secret and handed it in a written form to Sirius when requested as well.

"Take this and see if you can push it if he's going on the move," Sirius transfigured a pebble into a watch and handed it over after pocketing the written Secret.

"I will, be careful...please," Peter wrapped the watch around his wrist, aware Sirius had probably transfigured it into an alarm.

"We will be, take the long route there and warn Dumbledore of what's going on before you go to Riddle," Sirius told him as he put on his coat, eyeing the house thoughtfully.

"Where are you going?"

"We're bringing Lily and Harry to Potter Manor and then set up the trap here. Now go," Sirius' order had Peter moving. "Oh, and Pete?"

Turning on the spot as Sirius called his name, he looked up to his friend confused.

"Be careful and we'll see you soon."

While Sirius didn't smile at him, the words themselves told Peter that he still had a chance to make things right and with a nod he turned again.

He didn't know if their plan would work or if they would all die today, but he found that he didn't mind so much either way as long as he was with his friends, where he truly belonged.

After alerting Dumbledore of the switch, like Sirius had asked him to, he Apparated to the Dark Lord's lair and hurried through the house to where he knew the man would be, stopping in time to not appear disrespectful.

"Come forth, Wormtail," Peter knew better than to linger so he hurried forth, making sure to bow before the man he no longer followed.

"It's done, my Lord."

"And where does Black reside?" Bloodshot eyes stared him down.

"He will go into hiding at his old apartment in Yorkshire, but that is not important, my Lord."

"Oh? How so, Wormtail?"

"Sirius made them change Secret Keepers at the last moment, believing it would create a diversion for you, my Lord. I am the true Secret Keeper and the Potter family is staying at Number seven Godric's Hollow, West Country," Peter revealed, forcing himself to twitch nervously as the Death Eaters around him cackled in laughter, while in reality he wanted to smile when the Dark Lord laughed cruelly.

"Very good, how worthless trust and sentiment are. Once more it is proven how foolish Dumbledore's people are," the Dark Lord rose to his feet. "Tell me, Wormtail, are they feeling safe?"

"Yes, Sir. They are even planning to celebrate Halloween tonight as they consider themselves safe," Peter answered.

"Then we shall make sure to squash that feeling as soon as possible. Bella, take as many as you can and go to Black's hideout. I shall go after the Potters myself."

"My Lord?" Bellatrix asked confused. "Why not take him out first while he doesn't see it coming?"

"We wouldn't want to give Black a chance to warn Potter, make sure you get a good look at his face when you tell him his beloved family is dead before you kill him, I will want to see it," the Dark Lord cackled.

"Shall I go with you, my Lord?" Bellatrix and Snape offered at the same time, the former leaning towards him eagerly.

"No, I shall do this myself. It will take my strongest to take out that traitor, so do not play around and take him out as soon as you see a chance."

"Yes, my Lord," both bowed their heads submissively.

"Do not fail me."

It was exactly as Sirius had said it would be, Peter thought grimly as he bowed again as well.

Sirius was a remarkable strategist, able to get into another's mind on a level Peter himself would never be able to, but for the first time he saw it as an asset instead of a reason for jealousy.

"You shall come with me, Wormtail. I would like to see their faces when they realise you have betrayed them," The Dark Lord pulled his cloak around him.

"Y-yes, my Lord," Peter made sure to keep his head bowed as the Dark Lord passed him, pressing button on the watch under the pretence of rubbing his arm nervously.

This, too, was something Sirius had been aware of, Peter realised, as the other had said they would see him soon and could only hope he had given them enough time to prepare as he followed the Dark Lo- no...V-Voldemort.

He could see all three of his friends roll their eyes over his fear of a name and fought to for once become brave like them.

The Da- Voldemort did not speak as he led them out of the house, though Peter did not have difficulties keeping up with his long strides, used to following James, Sirius and Remus around.

Though he now knew the others had always held in their strides to accommodate his shorter legs.

"Do not waste time," the Da-Voldemort ordered as he Disapparated and Peter quickly followed him.

Godric's Hollow was quiet, no children running around to collect candy for Halloween, but Peter didn't think much of it as it was cold and drizzling and apparently neither did the Da-Voldemort as he strode past the houses without pause.

His heart lurched as James became visible through the window when they approached number seven, rocking a small child in his arms, wand nowhere in sight.

Why wasn't he prepared as Sirius had said they would be and why hadn't Harry been brought to safety?

Heart clenching in his throat, he followed the Da-Voldemort as the man slammed the door open. "Avada Kedavra," the cruel voice croaked before James could even look up at the intrusion in his home.

But before the man's spell could hit its target, a jet of black light hit Voldemort out of nowhere and the man slammed into the wall beside him, dropping his wand as he fell into a boneless heap on the ground and James disappeared.

It took Peter's mind a long moment before he realised the James he'd seen had been an illusion, presumably made by Sirius as his illusions were much more realistic than any of theirs had ever been.

The man in question stepped out from the shadows, picking up Voldemort's wand.

"Can you keep him under control?" Peter nervously stepped back as red trimmed eyes, filled with anger and hatred turned to him and he realised Voldemort wasn't unconscious as he had first thought.

"Not an issue," Sirius pulled out his hand mirror, staring into it. "How are things on your side?"

"It's done. Your spell works perfectly and we've got twenty-six Death Eaters in custody," it was surprisingly Moody's gruff voice who answered back.

"Good, can we use them to round the others up?"

"I believe so, don't take chances, lad, and take him out," Moody ordered.

"I have no intention of becoming a cold blooded murderer," Sirius' grey eyes seemed to be glowing as he looked past Peter before returning his gaze to the mirror. "I've taken his magic away."

"You...you what?" Peter couldn't blame the shock and disbelief in Moody's voice as he felt the same. "How is that possible?"

"Through an ancient spell invented by Merlin," Sirius shrugged. "Thought it might come in handy now."

"He can't touch his magic?"

"No, he doesn't have magic any more," Sirius contradicted him. "You see, I was wondering why so many Pure-Bloods were afraid of Muggles stealing their magic and figured it had to origin from somewhere. Turns out they had a reason to fear it as there is such a spell indeed. It was used to punish Dark Wizards in the Middle Ages and make sure they couldn't rise again or escape prison."

"Why wouldn't the Dark Pure-Bloods have used it on Muggleborn and Half-Bloods?" Peter asked.

"Because there's a catch in the spell that Merlin placed upon it. The magic can only be removed if there is reasonable cause for it. If the target is innocent of abusing his magic and causing harm with it, the magic won't be taken. The Pure-Bloods of old wouldn't have wanted to admit there might be people who didn't steal their magic, thus shattering their beliefs and destroyed most knowledge that such a spell existed so it could not be used against them."

"But you found it," Moody's grumble sounded proud, yet curious.

"There is a lot of information that people would rather forget still lingering around, you just need to know where to find it," Sirius answered cryptically and Moody nodded in understanding.

"Right, we'll take care of things here and come collect him then."

"As discussed, your arrival will be awaited," Sirius tapped the mirror with his wand before slipping it

into his pocket again. "Right, let's get to work. You've told Dumbledore about the switch?"

"And that I was going to inform V-vol..."

"Don't say the name, you know it's jinxed," Sirius cut him off. "Call him Riddle instead."

"R-right, what are you planning?" Peter watched confused as Sirius levitated Voldemort's body to the middle of the living room and left him there.

"We're going to wait for Dumbledore to arrive."

"W-we are?" Peter stared at him, automatically taking a seat when indicated he should.

"Yes, we are," Sirius leaned back; staring down at Voldemort's downed form, lifting Voldemort's wand in his hand and pointed it to the hideous oil lamp James kept. "Avada Kedavra."

A jet of green light made the lamp burst apart, Peter jumped and a strange hint of red crept over the walls as Sirius sat down.

"What did you do that for?"

"To alert those watching that two killing curses were used here today. It will put things in motion."

Knowing he'd not get a straight answer out of Sirius, Peter stared down at Voldemort again.

"Why can't he move if he's conscious?"

"It's a side effect of the spell. Until the moment he is brought to justice, he won't be able to move. It is how Merlin and his followers would determine if one had received a trial in front of a court or not before the Wizengamot was established after his death."

"But isn't the removal of his magic already a sign of his guilt?"

"It is, therefore a trial was only to determine just what the consequences for the guilty party would be. You wouldn't want a rapist or murderer to walk free, just because his magic was removed, would you?"

"No," Peter fell into silence and they waited that way for almost half an hour until there was noise outside.

"Did you tell him the Secret or did he have you write it down?" Sirius cocked his head to the side, listening to what was going on.

"He had me write it down, shouldn't I have?"

"No, its fine. Hello Hagrid," Sirius stared at the half-giant as the man stumbled into the house.

"S...Sirius? What are yeh doing here?"

"Waiting for Dumbledore, but I see he's making you do his dirty work again," Sirius shifted in his seat. "But no matter, he'll want to come himself soon."

"Wh...what..." Hagrid's eyes fell onto Peter before they fell on Voldemort and the half-giant jumped back with a terrified roar. "That...how...yeh..."

"Don't mind him, he's taking a time out," Sirius waved off his attempt to speak. "Just like you will."

"I'm not..." suddenly Hagrid staggered back as he was hit by a spell, falling back onto the couch behind him and miraculously enough not breaking it.

"That's sturdier than I'd imagined it would be," Sirius commented surprised. "Guess Lily won't have a reason to skin me alive for breaking her furniture."

Peter gaped at him in utter disbelief as the man took a seat again.

"You...you...how did you knock him out? Everyone always says it is impossible to do so!"

"Nothing is impossible if you set your mind to it," Sirius said. "Dumbledore will arrive soon, now."

"Why did you knock Hagrid out in the first place?" Peter wasn't sure where to keep his gaze, but settled on Sirius.

"Because he'll get in the way and I don't want him to get hurt if I'm forced to defend myself," Sirius explained as he settled back down.

"Right," Peter hesitated. "Are we going to fight Dumbledore?"

"We?" Sirius looked at him, genuinely confused.

"You didn't think I'd let you take him on alone, did you? I know I'm not brave or strong, but I'm not letting you do this alone," Peter was determined not to do so, even if it meant going up against Dumbledore himself.

"You amaze me sometimes, Peter," the softness of Sirius' voice startled him. "You've betrayed us all, taking the cowards' way out, yet you are now trying to protect us, standing up to two powerful wizards to try and keep us safe. And you still think you are not strong?"

"I don't have even remotely as much powers as you guys have," Peter muttered.

"Power comes in many forms, Wormy. Magical strength is just one thing; it is not all there is."

"I'm beginning to see that now," the use of his nickname from a familiar voice took what nerves Peter had left away and he shot the dark-haired man across of him a small smile that was returned and he absently rubbed the Mark on his arm he'd grown to hate. "Thank you for letting me see sense and allowing me to try and make amends."

Sirius stared at him, shifting a bit uneasy after a moment. "Answer me one question. You say you didn't knowingly lead anyone to their deaths...did you kill anyone yourself?"

"No, I only passed information on what the meetings were about and whatever Dumbledore wanted me to tell him. I didn't take the initiation ritual to get..."

"All right," Sirius spoke over him, cutting him off. "So you would be willing to swear on your magic you've never killed anyone?"

"Yes, it was a reward for providing useful information," Peter didn't need to hesitate about that one, aware Sirius would probably be the one who'd know what the initiation ritual entitled and understandably want to know about that. "I always managed to prevent..."

He trailed off as Sirius stared at him with an unreadable expression for another long moment and Peter self-consciously rubbed his arm again when Sirius leaned over him in an awkward position. "Your arm's hurting you? Can I see it for a moment?"

"I...I'm not proud of it," Peter whispered as he allowed Sirius to pull up his sleeve and run his thumb over the ugly mark. Now more than ever he resented the brand on his arm that would forever remind him of what he'd done, of what he had almost done to his friends.

"Hmmm," Sirius pulled out a cloth, wet it with a bottle from his pocket and wrapped it around the Mark, tying it before pushing his sleeve back down again. "There, now you don't have to think about it any more."

"If only it were that easy, but thank you," Peter gave a small smile at the clear attempt to make him feel better.

"We've got company," Sirius rose to his feet, waving Peter off to remain seated and Peter's heart hammered in his throat as footsteps came closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter took a deep breath as Sirius did something he couldn't see while stepping in front of him as Dumbledore appeared through the door opening and stepped into the living room.

"Sirius, my boy, what on earth happened here?" Dumbledore looked surprised to see Sirius.

"That is what I've been wondering as well, Headmaster," Sirius said, stepping aside to reveal Peter. "You see, Peter here had something really special to tell me."

"Did he?" Dumbledore's eyes flashed over the room, hesitating on Voldemort's frozen body before they shot up, back to Sirius.

"Yes, said he's a Death Eater."

"I see, and James and Lily?" Dumbledore seemed taken aback by the revelation, eyes flashing over Peter in what could only be shock and Peter had to force himself not to react as the man's reaction appeared like he hadn't known while in fact Peter knew he did.

"Gone," Sirius didn't move as Dumbledore took a deep breath, sadness crossing his features.

"I see, that is terrible to hear and I cannot begin to imagine how you must feel. You have the Dark Lord's wand?"

"Yes, I do," to Peter's utter disbelief Sirius handed it over right away and Dumbledore accepted it with his free left hand as Sirius rubbed a hand over his face in distress. "And you cannot know how I feel, especially as Peter claims you've known he was the traitor all along."

"You don't say," Dumbledore' expression shifted from sadness to surprised shock as his eyes sought Peter out again, hand gripping both of the wand in his hands tightly. "That is obviously a lie, but more importantly, I thought you were going to place the Fidelius on the house? How did Voldemort find it if you're unharmed?"

"How did you?" Sharp grey eyes were steady as Dumbledore's blue ones shot up in shock at the clear accusation.

"You gave me the Secret, on a piece of paper. Peter handed it to me a little over an hour ago; I just assumed you had sent him."

"So, if I were to look at Peter's memory that is what I'd find? Him handing you a piece of parchment?"

"Who else knows what's happened here?" Dumbledore was quick to school his features again, but the tiny shift in his fake concern had not gone unnoticed by Peter and he shifted nervously as he didn't know if Sirius had seen it as well. "Did you speak to anyone?"

"No, I didn't speak to anyone," Sirius didn't give any indication that he had. "Should I have?"

" _Homenum Revelio,"_ Dumbledore raised his own wand but nothing happened and Sirius cocked his head, confused as the man ran his left hand over his face tiredly.

"Are you expecting someone?"

"Yes...I thought...How dare you question me," the kind elderly voice Dumbledore always used was gone completely and Peter blinked surprised at the sudden change. "How dare you try and challenge my knowledge?"

"How dare you lead us all astray, leading people to their deaths?" Sirius remained calm as Dumbledore sneered at him. "People trusted you, how long have you been lying to them, manipulating them for your own goals?"

"You don't know what you are talking about, boy," Dumbledore said. "I have always known what is best for our world; everything I do is in the name of the greater good."

"That was Gellert Grindelwald's motto," Sirius raised an eyebrow. "So for all your claims that we are all equal beings, you actually mean we should just follow your lead like sheep?"

"Yes. You have no clue of the bigger picture, the things I must do to establish a future for us all."

"I'm afraid I don't, no. But I am going to assume that is because your future involves many of the innocents dead, but that's all right, isn't it? Because their deaths will all be for the greater good you envision. It doesn't matter that families are ripped apart, children orphaned as their parents are murdered, as long as your greater good happens in the end."

"Don't talk as if you know the burden I carry, the decisions I have had to make for the future," Dumbledore snarled, no sign left of the kind old man Peter had known as a teenager.

"And who gave you the right to be the one to make those decisions? Who said it was all right to let innocent people die because it might get you a step closer to what you need to achieve?"

"The people did when they began to look up to me, when they turned to me for answers. I am the only one who holds all the answers, who knows what needs to happen. They look at me to fight the Dark Lord; the enemy and count on me to keep them safe because I am the leader of the light."

"If that is so then why haven't you brought the fight to him? There are plenty of people who are fighting for their freedom, more than ready to die for the cause if it'll mean their loved ones will one day live in peace. Why lead them astray and to needless deaths if you can fight Riddle and his Death Eaters straight on?"

"How dare you tell me what I should do? You are but a mindless child who has no idea what needs to be done."

Steel grey eyes met Dumbledore's again. "Why did you come here tonight?"

"The charms I've placed on the house to keep an eye on James and Lily revealed they'd been murdered. I came to collect Harry myself as another spell designed to fell giants took down Hagrid."

"Harry? What would you want with Harry?"

"He is the one prophesied to defeat the Dark Lord, if I have him under my control no one will ever dare to question me again."

"So you plan to turn him into a puppet for your greater good?" Sirius' eyes narrowed at the way Dumbledore spoke of his godson.

"A fine one as well, I will make sure he will grow up in a horrible environment and appear as the saving grace, making him forever indebted to me and grateful. He would listen to my every command, like a good little follower should."

"I see, so what were the charms placed on the house for? That is intruding on one's privacy," Sirius didn't sound all that surprised by what he was learning and Peter realised he'd already figured a lot of it out for himself, suddenly understanding why the other had been so sure Dumbledore would show up and hadn't trusted him in the first place.

"To be sure they were killed before I collected Harry," Dumbledore's eyes glowed with malice. "And it worked as they are dead, as is the Dark Lord. It's a shame you were tortured until you'd revealed their location before being killed and as little Peter was revealed as a Death Eater, I had no choice than to take him out as well. It'll be a shame to kill Hagrid as well as he's such a loyal servant, but it is a sacrifice I am willing to make for the greater good."

"So you are you going to kill us now?" Sirius half stepped in front of Peter in a protective move.

"You really should have seen this coming," Dumbledore smiled his grandfatherly smile as he raised Voldemort's wand. "It was a mistake on your part to not tell anyone before you confronted me, that cockiness is what is going to cost you your life. You always were too stubborn and uncontrollable for your own good."

"So be it," Sirius made no move to reach for his wand, but even as Peter leaped to his feet in an attempt to protect Sirius; he knew he'd not be fast enough as his friend was just out of his reach.

" _Avada Kedavra_!" The wand in Dumbledore's hand lit up in sparks and he let go of it with a cry as it turned into a rubber chicken, making Peter stop mid rise in shock as Sirius shot him a bemused glance before turning back to a perplex Dumbledore. "W-what?"

"Oh, I switched the wands. Didn't really think I would give you a real wand when I knew you were a traitor, did you? _Expelliarmus_ ," Dumbledore's wand flew into Sirius' empty hand even as the old man broke through his shock and tried to attack him, flying back when he was hit by a spell at the first step.

To Peter's utter surprise, James suddenly appeared out from under his invisibility cloak, alongside with Moody. "I don't think so, Dumbledore."

"I thought for sure we'd be detected when he cast the reveal spell," Moody' gruff expression was torn between disbelief, shock and something Peter couldn't quite identify as the man stared down at his frozen old friend.

"Special cloak, unless I want people to, no one can detect me underneath it."

"Sirius could detect us just fine, though," Moody noted as he knelt beside Dumbledore's body to check him while James stepped forward to pull Sirius into a relieved hug.

"I'm never agreeing to something like this again."

"It worked, didn't it?" Sirius returned his hug and the two embraced for a long moment before Sirius pulled back. "And I could hear your breathing to determine where you were."

"You've been here under the cloak all this time?" Peter looked up to James, not sure why he was surprised by that as he should have known better than to think James would leave Sirius to danger like that.

"I only left for a moment to pick Moody up at the front door when he arrived, but otherwise I've been here all the time. Sorry I didn't warn you, but you get twitchy when you are nervous and might have given us away," James apologised, patting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are Lily and Harry safe?" Peter couldn't help but ask, even if he knew his two dark-haired friends would never risk their safety.

"Yes, Remus is with them," Sirius smiled.

"Remus is back?" Peter asked surprised. "I thought he was still on a mission?"

"He was, but I sent him a Patronus so he'd be in safety in case something would go wrong and Dumbledore would target him. He is with Lily and Harry right now, listening in on us through the mirror," Sirius revealed the mirror from his pocket was active; Remus and Lily looking through it.

Both were pale as a sheet and Remus' expression was grim as he nodded at Peter, making him swallow thickly as he also knew the other would know the truth about what he'd done.

"Remus..."

"We'll talk later, Peter," Remus cut him off with a small shake of his head. "I'm just glad all of you are all right."

"How did you plan it all so quickly?" Peter accepted Remus' words and turned back to James and Sirius.

"You should know better than to have to ask that question by now, we're Marauders," Sirius shot him a grin, holding onto the mirror as he turned to Moody. "What happens now?"

"I will arrange that they will both get a trial according to the ancient laws you've invoked with your spell. Will you be present?"

"We will probably have to be," James ran a hand through his hair. "At least, I will have to as I'm Lord Potter, but I am sure Arcturus will want you to sit next to him as his Heir on these trials. Especially since you are responsible for their arrest."

"Oh goodie," Sirius sighed. "What about the Death Eaters you've captured at our apartment?"

"We captured twenty-six Death Eaters, all of whom were marked with the Mark you described."

"Anyone we knew?" Lily asked.

"Rookwood, the Lestranges, Rosier, Malfoy and Snape are the only ones I could identify in such a short time," Moody glanced down at Voldemort. "While I dread the work you dropped onto our plates in a mere few hours, I cannot help but be grateful for what you've done."

"Thank Peter, our plan wouldn't have worked without him," Sirius said.

"Yes, about that. I am under orders to take any followers of You-Know-Who into custody."

"There's no need to detain me, I will come willingly," Peter looked down. "I willingly entered his service and need to pay for what I've done."

"We're going to need your wand, though," Peter handed it over to Moody without comment. "Procedure would require me to cuff you..."

"He is entering your custody willingly and cooperative, is that really needed?" Sirius protested even as Peter nodded.

"Its procedure, he's Marked and ..."

"He's not Marked," Sirius contradicted him. "He was a follower, but not Marked."

"What?" Moody blinked surprised. "Show me your arms."

"I..."

"Do as he asks, Pete," Sirius didn't bat an eye as Peter rolled up his sleeves, Moody removed the cloth Sirius had bound around it and Peter only managed to retain a neutral expression thanks to his years having to deal with Professors after the Marauders pulled pranks, as unblemished skin was revealed.

"What was on the cloth?" Moody rubbed his thumb over the cloth and then Peter's unmarked skin, eyes narrowing.

"Just a bit of pain relieving potion because his forearm hurt, think he might have pulled a muscle," Sirius frowned. "You were here when I wrapped it around his arm."

"I..." Moody stared at Sirius for a long moment in suspicion before his eyes softened unexpectedly. "Guess I must have been mistaken about there being something there. How did you know about the Mark again?"

"Peter told us about it, said he saw Riddle's inner circle having them and that they used it to communicate," Sirius didn't bat an eye as he answered Moody, calmly twisting Peter's words around to fit with what he was saying.

"I see," Moody gave Sirius a calculated look and seemed to come to some realisation as he looked down at the cloth. "He will need to come forth at court..."

"If it comes to a trial, we will speak on his behalf," James' words made Peter look up from his clear arm surprised.

"James is right, while he has made mistakes and will need to pay for whatever he's done, we will vouch for him and speak up in trial," Sirius stepped up beside James.

"Same here," Remus' voice piped up from the mirror, Lily's echoing him.

"Why...I've betrayed everything we've ever believed in, betrayed you guys," tears welled up in Peter's eyes as he stared at his friends.

"We don't turn our back on family," Sirius said and James sighed.

"You made a mess of things and I'm not yet sure how I feel about it all, but Sirius is right. You are our brother and you know we don't turn our back on family unless they've truly deserved it."

"I..." tears ran down Peter's cheeks as he stared up to his friends, but before he could find the words the mirror in James' hand began to shake and he handed it over to Moody.

"What?" Moody tapped it with his wand and a face Peter didn't recognise appeared in it.

"There are magical fires ongoing at multiple places. Crouch wanted you to know he'll send Bones your way as soon as he can miss her, but needs everyone else not busy for this," the long-haired man appeared uneasy as he held the mirror, clearly not used to communicating this way and Peter momentarily wondered how he'd gotten it before he realised James probably made one for Moody for easy communication with the other Aurors.

"What? Where are those fires?" Moody barked.

"As far as we can tell right now it's in five different places. Malfoy Manor and The Black ancestral home in London burned to the ground before we discovered the fires and could put them out. Gringotts officials are pissed about a magical fire in one of the ancient vaults and we can't locate Dumbledore anywhere," the Auror immediately reported.

"What do you need Dumbledore for?" Moody asked after a moment in which they all looked at each other confused.

"There was a fire at the seventh floor in Hogwarts as well, though it was discovered fairly quickly and Flitwick managed to put it out before too much damage was done to the castle or anyone was in danger."

"Fiendfyre?" Moody inquired.

"In each situation, but there was no one controlling it to be found."

"Magical traces?"

"That's the thing, Sir. Crouch said the trace matches He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but when the fires apparently broke out, he had just been taken into custody by Black."

"That is odd; we will have to investigate properly. Were there any survivors of the fires at Malfoy Manor and the Black residence who could tell you exactly when the fires started?" Moody shot Sirius a worried glance, but Peter couldn't help but silently pray Walburga Black had burned to death for all she had put his friend through.

"Madam Malfoy managed to get away with her son but the only survivor at Grimmauld Place was a House-elf, we have him in custody until we can contact his Head of House. I- I'm sorry, sir," the man bowed his head respectfully at Sirius.

"I can interrogate him about events if you want me to, I am still the Heir of the House of Black and would be get answers from him," Sirius cleared his throat and looked up to Moody. "I don't know if he'll know anything useful, but you never know."

"Yes, that would be wise. But you said five locations, you only named four," Moody turned his attention back to the man as he clearly saw Sirius didn't need comforting about the news.

"That's where it gets odd, Sir. The locations are all in significant places, all but that one. We can't see the connection as it's a Muggle neighbourhood and it's an old shack that burned down."

"Any casualties?"

"From what I've been told it seems not. It's an abandoned shack and thanks to a Squib in the neighbourhood alerting the Ministry right away upon noticing the flames, it didn't get a chance to spread to nearby houses."

"At least one less worry. I'll look into it after I've escorted the suspects to the Ministry."

"Suspects, Sir? As in more than one?"

"You-Know-Who and Albus Dumbledore."

"Sir?" The man's expression shifted between curiosity and shock. "Why..."

"Albus Dumbledore attempted to murder Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, admitting to having a hand in multiple deaths and being the brains behind several other suspicious things. He has been taken into custody by me and will be questioned under Veritaserum."

"I still don't know why he admitted all that so easily," Peter muttered, glancing down at the unconscious former hero.

"Oh, I rubbed Veritaserum onto the handle of the fake wand. It takes longer to become active through the skin so I needed to stall him, but then he rubbed the same hand over his face he became much more open quickly," Sirius grinned. "Little known fact about Veritaserum is, that unless you apply three drops directly into the mouth, instead of becoming glassy eyed and only capable of answering questions, you become more open and reveal things without being aware that you are saying too much."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," Moody grumbled approvingly. "So he's under arrest as well."

"I...I'll alert the office so they'll have holding rooms ready," the man swallowed, shock and awe visible in his face clearly now as he stared at Sirius.

"Good work, Dawlish," Moody said. "I will be there soon."

"Yes Sir," the connection faded and Moody handed the mirror to James. "Remind me that I ask you to teach me how to make those, it is quite a handy method of communicating."

"Right, could you accompany me to the Ministry? Interrogating those two can wait for a moment as they're out of it, although...could you use the same magic you'd used on You-Know-Who to back our claim against Dumbledore? Because I'd rather prevent a riot from happening by showing them he's corrupt," Moody seemed to take Dumbledore's true nature personally as he glared at the man and Peter wondered if that's how James, Sirius and Remus thought about him right now, but immediately brushed the stray thought off as none of them had reacted quite that harshly.

Although he now realised that Sirius' line of questioning earlier had probably determined his future for them and he stared down at his arm once more.

He had no idea what had been on the cloth Sirius had bound around his arm, he hadn't known there was anything capable of removing the Mark like that, but he would be forever grateful to him for it.

"Peter?"

"Huh?" Looking up he noticed all of them were looking at him expectantly, Sirius clearly already having performed the spell. "Sorry, I zoned out for a moment."

"We noticed," James rolled his eyes. "We asked if you were ready to come with us to the Ministry now."

"Ah, yes, of course," he glanced at Hagrid's unconscious form. "What do we do with him?"

"Lift the Fidelius, Bones can take him in for questioning with a few others when she arrives," Moody decided.

"Right," following James' instructions, Peter lifted the Fidelius Charm and a sweep of Sirius' wand transfigured both Voldemort and Dumbledore into pebbles.

"No need to cause a panic or get sidetracked by answering the same questions over and over again," Sirius answered his unspoken question, picking up the pebbles. "And it's less troublesome to transport them like this."

"Thank you," Moody accepted the two pebbles and pocketed them. "Shall we go?"


	3. Chapter 3

The holding area of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was crowded, Aurors and other Ministry workers leading familiarly robed people into cells.

"Alastor, we don't have enough holding cells," one of the men running around, dressed in a pinstriped suit and a hideous lime green bowler hat, spotted Moody and came towards them. "We are preparing to ship several of them off to Azkaban tonight."

"Is he serious?" Sirius asked. "You can't send people to Azkaban without a trial!"

"Of course we can, it is part of the harsher campaign against Death Eaters," the man swelled in pride, looking down his nose at Sirius' Muggle clothes.

"Ah yes, the exact reason why I refused to become an Auror, because I had no desire to become the very thing we were fighting against," Sirius looked and sounded disgusted.

"We have to fight fire with fire," the man spluttered at being called the same as a Death Eater, even though Peter secretly thought Sirius had a point.

"Then why don't you ship your own people off to Azkaban as well? Someone being killed in a fight is one thing; going after people with the intent to kill is called murder in my book."

"What would you have us do then?" The man sneered as he looked at Sirius.

"Just transfigure them. I know the subject is a requirement to pass both Auror training and enter the Squad, so I assume you possess the skill."

"I am the Junior Under-Secretary of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Of course I have the skill," the man growled.

"You don't say, then why don't you put those skills to use and assure everyone gets a fair trial?"

"That's a waste of precious time, they are clearly guilty!"

"Is that so? Because that there is Mundungus Fletcher and although he is a petty little thief, he is certainly not a Death Eater. In fact wasn't he undercover tonight with a bunch of suspected Riddle supporters to gather more information?" Sirius nodded to the short bundle of dirty rags that Peter had first dismissed but now recognised as a fellow Order member.

James nodded. "Yes, he was. We overheard his orders from Dumbledore when he informed us of the target on our heads."

"Yet he is in the line you're creating, off to be shipped to Azkaban for who knows how long," Sirius mused.

"W-we didn't know he worked for the Order," the man spluttered.

"No, because you didn't give him a trial, where he could've explained what he was doing there at that time and be questioned under Veritaserum about his loyalties," Sirius raised an eyebrow as his eyes scanned the line. "And that is Emmeline Vance, how odd. I seem to remember her fighting alongside the Aurors several times, yet she is in the same line to be shipped off without a fair chance."

His eyes narrowed slightly as he scanned the people. "Well what do you know, that are Amelia Flinn and Dedalus Diggle. If they are there then why is Hestia Jones not? They usually worked together with that Auror, if they are accused of being Death Eaters, then surely Miss Jones should be questioned as well."

Moody watched him amused, not even attempting to stop Sirius as he pointed out a few more people that he knew and had fought against the Death Eaters, the man across of them turning bright red.

"And look at that, James, it's Snivellus! Always knew he'd end up in Azkaban, but why is he not in line with those others? He is a confirmed Death Eater, why would he get a trial while others; much more likely to be innocent, do not?"

"T-there is no room..." the man weakly argued, but Peter could hear there was little conviction in it left as Sirius calmly tore down the row of condemned people with what he knew of them.

"Then you make room, didn't we just establish that possibility? Good grief, I do hope you will never make it into a position of power, the Wizarding world would be doomed," Sirius shook his head dramatically. "If you transfigure them into pebbles, you save room and can put the whole lot of them into one single holding room."

"And how would we know who is who then?" The man sneered, regaining some of his former confidence.

"Are you quite sure he is a Junior Under-Secretary? I thought those needed to have brains to make it into a position of power, or has the Ministry fallen so far that this is what's left?" Sirius asked Moody. "Never mind, I don't even want to know the answer to that as my faith in the Ministry's competence is already nil. There is this thing called magic that we have? It can be used to identify magical traces."

The man couldn't possibly become more purple in suppressed anger at Sirius' jibe.

"Changing them into pebbles would be a violation of their rights."

"So is throwing people in Azkaban without a trial and killing in the name of a harsher campaign, yet those things happen as well. I know which option I would prefer."

"Muggles have this saying, innocent until proven guilty by a court of law," Lily piped up from the mirror Sirius was still holding and the man twitched.

"I know, Lil," Sirius nodded. "That is why Merlin established a court, because he felt no single man or woman should be allowed to play judge and jury no matter who the suspect was."

"You are right, every suspect has a right to a trial," Moody turned to the Aurors and other workers, all of whom were listening in and had stopped moving prisoners along. "Change them all into pebbles and place them into holding together until their trial comes up."

Peter didn't miss the rude man flinch as several in line looked utterly relieved at the decision, making it clear Sirius had been right about their possible innocence.

"Thank you for making sure everyone has a fair chance," Sirius gave Moody a single nod of appreciation. "I know I would want a fair trial if I was ever accused of something, no matter my guilt."

"I've never supported this approach," Moody admitted. "And have always attempted to prevent killing people in fights."

"I will be making a complaint about this campaign," James frowned. "We could all have been found at the wrong place at the wrong time and end up in Azkaban innocent at this rate. The Wizengamot was called into existence to prevent such a thing from happening."

"Why establish a court if one man is allowed to play judge and jury like this?" Sirius agreed. "I will back up your complaint, but I'm turning it into a vote of no confidence. I wouldn't want a man like Crouch to be in charge of anything, not when he is clearly this ruthless with even the most basic of human rights."

"The world would become a very sad place if ruthless monsters were the ones in charge," James agreed. "But Crouch is just one man, to make a real change the entire world has to change."

"Then we start working on that. We've already taken down two major players and through them we can take down the smaller fry, cutting off those who might try to continue this mess," Sirius turned to Moody. "Who will be leading court?"

"Tiberius Ogden is leading since Dumbledore is out and Crouch is making arrests. We've been holding trials since the original twenty-six were captured at your apartment, Sir," a dark-skinned man, only a few years older than them, approached with a stack of papers.

"And making arrests the moment you learn new names in there," Sirius said. "That explains why there are more than twenty-six people in here. Can't say the Ministry isn't efficient at times when they truly want to be."

"Thank you. Right now we've got one hundred and seventy two people in custody and more incoming," the newcomer handed over the stack to Moody. "These are the latest numbers."

"I guess Riddle's influence truly went far," James whistled impressed, but Peter shuddered as Moody paged through the stack.

"And that's not even all of them?"

"The first couple gave up a lot of names at their trials, it is amazing what you can get out of a suspect with the use of Veritaserum, but there's been a visible decrease in new names the further we get through the trials. We believe the first group we arrested were indeed the inner circle as you said and thus had the most information on others."

"Did anyone resist arrest?" Sirius asked.

"They are civilians, you cannot hand them classified information," the man with the bowler hat spluttered angrily as Moody handed over the stack of papers to Sirius and James so they could see for themselves.

"If things had gone my way after they graduated, they would be Aurors right now. There is no one you want at your side more than these two, Fudge. Between the two of them they have brought in more Death Eaters and saved more lives than the entire Auror division combined," Moody growled and the man, Fudge, paled and suddenly looked at them differently.

"If trials are ongoing right now, shouldn't the two of you be inside then?" Peter wondered.

"No, the presence of the old Lords is only required if it is specifically requested or if the case involves another Ancient House," James revealed. "They are likely to request our presence for Dumbledore's trial, but most would cause an uproar if they were to be disturbed for small fry like this."

"Can't expect such important bigots to show up for every trial," Moody grumbled.

"No, that would be too bothersome," Sirius rolled his eyes.

Fudge looked at them both confused, realisation dawning on his features as he seemed to finally recognise just who they were.

"M-my apologies for what I said. I had no idea I was dealing with the old Houses."

His sudden humble tone made them all raise eyebrows and Peter had to stifle his laughter at the plain identical look of disgust that spread over his two friend's faces.

"So you are apologising for your behaviour now?" James asked.

"Most sincerely, sir," Fudge's slightly bowed head seemed to be the line for their bespectacled friend.

"You filthy hypocrite," James spat. "So when a common wizard contradicts you, it is unacceptable, but because we're Pure-Bloods, it suddenly is?"

"Why are you surprised about that, James?" Sirius cocked his head. "He's a Junior Under-Secretary, bigotry is their middle name."

"It's not right," James protested.

"No, it's not and we will be placing a complaint about his behaviour as it is unacceptable. But growling at the idiot is not the way to handle it," Sirius placed a hand on James' shoulder.

"You can't place a complaint like that! I have done nothing to deserve it!" Fudge protested.

"I am a Pure-Blood. In your eyes that clearly means I can do whatever I want," Sirius sneered. "But I think I have enough witnesses here to vouch for why my complaint is justified."

"You do and the complaint will be taken under investigation as soon as this mess is over, Heir Black," Moody formally said. "Get lost Fudge, before they order your arrest."

"They do not have that authority, Pure-Bloods or not!" But the man didn't look entirely sure of himself as he shifted nervously.

"No, they don't. But I am willing to bet everyone in this room would be running to keep them happy. They are after all the ones who took down You-Know-Who and are the reason all these are here," Moody indicated to the pebbles laying around the Ministry workers, none of them even pretending to be working any more as they followed the events before them and Fudge hurried away before the threat could be acted upon.

"Don't give me too much credit," James protested. "Peter's the one who took the most risk to set the pieces in motion and Sirius took Riddle out, exposed Dumbledore and made these arrests possible."

"We worked together," Sirius mused.

"Yes and as a reward for that I am going to push your trial forth so you can presumably all return home together," Moody said to Peter.

"Right," Peter took a deep breath, surprised when Sirius suddenly turned to him, meeting his eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just tell them the truth about everything and it will all be all right."

Peter had the sudden feeling he was missing something, but nodded anyway; giving Sirius what he hoped was a confident smile.

From the reassuring smile he got in return, he knew he'd failed miserably.

"Don't worry, Wormy, everything will be all right."

Moody eyed them curiously. "I know this is not exactly the time, but I have always been curious about what those weird nicknames mean exactly."

"Oh, it are silly nicknames from our Hogwarts years, based upon some of our quirks or habits," Sirius smiled. "I'm called Padfoot because I apparently walk really quietly, while Remus is a complete night owl, hence Moony."

He indicated to James, who plastered a small smile on his lips. "He's called Prongs because of his pointy elbows poking people and Pete could never quite dress properly in his school robes, leaving a worm-like tail behind him."

"From which Wormtail was born," Moody laughed. "Fitting nicknames indeed."

Peter smiled, remembering how often his friends had to straighten his clothes for him in the beginning. The name truly did fit, no matter how embarrassing the explanation was.

"I will bring you to court; perhaps we could question the House-elf then?" Moody asked.

"I'd prefer it if you went with him," Peter spoke up before Sirius could and James shifted uncomfortable. "The idea of him being alone with that thing…."

"I have absolutely no intention of speaking with him just yet. It will have to wait until after your trial," Sirius cut off any reply James could've had.

"But..."

"No buts, did you truly think we would leave you alone?" Remus' voice from close by had Peter whirl around to see the other had silently arrived and several Ministry workers protested his arrival until Moody waved them off.

"How...what about Lily?"

"She and Harry are perfectly fine," Remus assured him as he pulled both Sirius and James into a hug.

"I...why are you doing this? The lies..."

"Are something we will talk about later, and you will tell us everything," Remus' voice was tight with emotion as he gave Peter a short hug as well and Peter found himself nodding in agreement. "But that is later, right now you need us."

"I don't deserve you guys," Peter swallowed thickly.

"No, you don't," James grumbled. "But that doesn't matter as you are family."

"You are part of our Ohana," Remus agreed.

"What is that?" The dark-skinned man looked at Remus curiously.

"It is a term Sirius took over from a foreign wizard while he was working at the Hog's Head," James explained. "It is of Hawaiian origin."

"Ohana means family," Peter whispered, still not sure how he could have forgotten that.

"Family means nobody gets left behind, or forgotten," the other three finished for him in unison and Sirius smiled.

"How did something like that come up?" Moody snorted.

"There was this American wizard, Chris Sanders¹, whom was staying at the Hog's Head Inn for a few weeks to study the magical history of the village. We got talking over the slow afternoons and whenever he got a little tipsy he'd tell me about how he had always dreamt of going into the film industry, a Muggle business, and was side studying it as he was home-schooled in magic by his mother. He loved this Hawaiian term of Ohana and told me how he dreamed of using the concept in a story one day. The quote came up and it kind of stuck with me as it fit us perfectly."

"But you aren't actually related, are you?"

"They are a family, Shacklebolt," Moody's lips twitched. "Where it counts, they truly are a family."

"Exactly and Ohana reflects that," James and Sirius grinned at one another.

"Well, technically Ohana would only refer to blood relatives and the Hawaiians would use a different term for other bonds, but we aren't Hawaiian people and can give it our own twist," Remus shrugged.

"It is a very nice thing to live by," Shacklebolt agreed, glancing down at his papers as they lit up. "Court would be ready for you now."

"I will accompany you myself to question the House-elf after the trial," Moody suggested.

"That would be preferred," Sirius nodded.

"If that's settled, then by all means, lead the way," James pushed Peter forward by placing a hand between his shoulder blades and Peter hurried to follow Shacklebolt and Moody as the two did just that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Will you guys wait here until we've finished questioning Kreacher?" Sirius asked half an hour later and Peter nodded, still dazzled as he allowed James to lead him to a long bench.

He couldn't quite remember the questions asked, but Moody had been quick to assure him that was quite normal for people questioned under Veritaserum.

The verdict of a year in Azkaban was incredibly low in Peter's opinion and he'd been surprised by Sirius' request that it was changed into house arrest instead.

It spoke of Sirius' status and influence right now that the Wizengamot granted the request without argument, calling it a reward for helping to bring down Voldemort and his followers.

Only terms had been that Peter would be in custody of an Auror for that entire year and he wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry in relief when Moody spoke up, saying Sirius and James were better guardians than any Auror could ever possibly be.

Peter walked out of the courtroom a mere thirty minutes later, a convicted man with magical restrictions placed upon him that required him to stay within two hundred feet of either Sirius or James and with his magic bound, but a free man.

Peter could think of far worse punishments and was acutely aware that he had only gotten off this lightly because his friends had no doubt testified on his behalf.

"Haven't got another choice," he weakly joked, giving a shy smile as grey eyes met his curiously before his friend let out a laugh.

"That is going to take some getting used to."

"We'll need to figure out housing soon, if he's going to have to stay with one of us," Remus mused.

"You can both come stay at the Manor," James shrugged.

"That's nice, but we can't just stay at the Manor for a full year," Sirius protested. "You have a young family and need the privacy."

"Siri, if it was up to us, you'd be moving in with us for good! All three of us love having you with us," Lily piped up from the still active mirror Sirius was holding. "And I don't mind if Remus and Peter would come to stay for a year either."

"The Manor is small enough that even if we'd all be in different wings, he would still be considered to be within the assigned distance," James agreed with his wife.

"That's the first time I've ever heard Potter Manor to be referred to as small," Remus laughed. "But we'll talk about that later, go question that thing first, we'll wait out here."

"All right, oh, before I forget," Sirius paused. "Let me undo the charm I've placed on you."

Peter blinked as memories of Moony and their Animagi forms suddenly filled his mind.

"What..."

"Sorry, I didn't want to risk them finding out about that during the questioning."

"I didn't think..." horrified Peter turned to Remus. "It never even crossed my mind that I might reveal any of that."

"I did wonder why it didn't come up at all during the questioning, especially when they questioned him thoroughly about his jealousy," Remus admitted. "Very thankful, though."

"He placed a temporary memory charm on him," James revealed. "I didn't catch what you'd done until you began explaining the origin behind our nicknames and Peter didn't as much as twitch, good thinking."

"It wouldn't do for them to make his life even more difficult for something he can't help."

The sheer protectiveness in the words reminded Peter of another thing he'd vowed to come clean about and he shifted nervously as Remus suddenly pulled Sirius into an embrace, Sirius' hand momentarily slipping in Remus' coat pocket before he pulled back as Moody approached.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be held up so long. Are you ready?" He eyed them both confused.

"We are," James nodded, drawing away his attention again so Remus could compose himself again. "See you soon."

Both of their dark-haired friends followed Moody inside and Peter took a deep breath.

"Could you cast a privacy shield? ...I need to tell you something while they are occupied."

"Because they wouldn't approve?" Remus turned to him curiously, but did as asked.

"I did something horrible and let Sirius take the blame for me."

"What did you do?"

"It's a long story and Sirius didn't want you to be hurt by the truth, but I cannot let him take the blame for me any longer."

"You're talking in riddles, just start at the beginning," Remus grumbled.

"Right...do you remember the assassination attack in our fifth year?"

"The one where that bridge collapsed with Sirius and me on it?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. It wasn't an assassination attack; Sirius and James were the ones to blow it up."

"What? Why would they do that?"

"To cover up the truth and protect you," Peter took a deep breath. "The truth of that day led to horrible events later on."

"Just tell me what happened," Remus impatiently waved him on.

"The truth is that you transformed during the solar eclipse that day."

"I what! How? There wasn't a full moon..." Remus' eyes widened in panic and Peter hurriedly raised his hands to try and calm him.

"There were no mentions of other werewolves transforming, but James believes the liquid that got spilled over you at breakfast that morning was responsible for your unexpected transformation."

"How did no one get hurt or notice that there was suddenly a werewolf around?" Remus took a deep breath in a clear attempt to keep control over his emotions. "Did anyone get hurt?"

"Sirius saw your eyes change colour and managed to lock you both in an unused classroom while James and I were supposed to create a diversion."

"I'm the one who hurt Sirius like that?" Remus choked out, all colour draining from his face as he clearly remembered how badly their friend had been hurt that day. "Why would you keep that from me?"

"Because you didn't remember. The cover story was originally just for the others, to explain Sirius' injuries and your head wound, but when they realised you didn't remember any of it, they decided to keep the truth from you as well."

"I could have killed him! Why wouldn't they turn me in?"

Peter shrugged. "They wanted to protect you and prevent you from loathing yourself over something you had no control over."

"If they are so protective over me, then why did Sirius tell Snape..."

"He didn't, I did," Peter cut him off, feeling his heart hammer in his chest at the admission. "James and I were going to use Polyjuice to disguise as you and Sirius..."

"You can't Polyjuice into a werewolf," Remus weakly sighed.

"So we discovered. James sent me out, disguised as Sirius to keep people away from where you were hiding. I never meant...I ran into Snape and he sneered at me, thinking I was Sirius...and I just wanted to feel brave, just once, so I answered him back like Sirius would've. But then he said he'd find where you were staying at a full moon and kill you," Peter choked on a sob at the memory of the greasy Slytherin's sneer. "And I got overconfident and told him how to get to the shack. I didn't mean to and didn't think he'd actually..."

"But he did," Remus swallowed thickly. "Why didn't James and Sirius stop Snape from ever entering?"

"Because they didn't know. When I realised what I'd done, I was so ashamed that I hid the truth until ..."

"The night of the full moon, when James showed up to pull Snape back," Remus breathed out. "Sirius didn't know...he got hurt again while keeping me from going after them...I thought he'd felt guilty for what he'd done...but he had no idea, did he?"

"No, I only just managed to warn him and he tore the memory from my mind when McGonagall appeared to bring him to the Headmaster's office. I swear I didn't know he was going to take the blame."

"Why did he?" Remus appeared numb, his skin ashen as he listened to Peter's story.

"Because telling the truth would mean revealing what had happened two weeks earlier and he refused to endanger you like that," Peter whispered.

"He took the blame to protect me," Remus swallowed. "Merlin...how could I not have seen the truth...after everything he'd done for me..."

"You were angry and hurt and I was...am a coward and let him take the blame."

"Why come clean now?"

"Because I cannot bear him to lie for me any longer, I won't let him continue being blamed for something I did," Peter let out a humourless laugh, leaning back against the wall. "They'll be so angry that I told you the truth now of all times."

"Because they were going to take it to their graves?" Remus abruptly rose to his feet and rubbed his face with both hands as he turned from Peter.

"They were originally planning to tell you after graduation, when your education would no longer fall under threat if Dumbledore were to learn the truth, I don't know why they didn't," Peter admitted.

"Are there any other shocking revelations left for me today?" Remus' voice was tight as he ran a hand through his hair.

"No...just...I'm sorry, for everything."

"Bit late for that, don't you think?" Remus spat out.

"I know...and I shouldn't ask for your forgiveness..."

"Sirius didn't," Remus choked on a sob. "He went out of his way to give me space, to stay out of my way until I was ready to talk to him...all the things I said to him and he never said a word."

"I'm sorry," Peter looked down at his hands. "I never meant to harm anyone."

"But you did. Tell me, if you hadn't changed your mind, would you have let me believe Sirius caved under torture? Would you have let me believe he had betrayed James to stop the pain?"

"Y-yes," Peter swallowed thickly at the reminder of what he'd been ready to do until Sirius had reminded him they were family.

His heart missed a beat at the mere idea of never seeing either of his friends ever smile again, never see their eyes lit up in mischief or laughter and suddenly he was crying.

"I would've betrayed them, because I am a coward."

"Yes, you are," Remus harshly confirmed as the other straightened. "But I forgive you for telling Snape what you did."

"I don't deserve to be forgiven," Peter cried.

"No, you don't, but I'm doing it anyway, just like I forgave Sirius when I thought it had been him and would have forgiven you if you'd been honest," Remus turned to look at him. "But I cannot forgive you for letting Sirius take the fall for you like that, for making me doubt him."

"You shouldn't," Peter agreed quietly. "What happens now?"

"You're going to have to prove I can trust you because of all the things I've learned today, this hurts the most," Remus admitted. "I can live with you having betrayed us, seeing the error of your ways, but this? I'm going to need time to come to terms with this."

"I understand," Peter nodded, rising to his feet as the door their friends had disappeared through opened again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: ¹ - I do not own Chris Sanders or know if he is secretly a wizard or not, but he is the co-writer of Lilo and Stitch, where the quote origins from. Because I have always wanted to include the quote in a Marauder story, I had to twist some things around since Lilo and Stitch didn't come out until twenty-two years after these events.


	4. Chapter 4

Both Moody and James were pale as a sheet as they stepped outside again, followed by Sirius and Remus immediately cancelled the privacy charm.

"What happened?"

"Not here," James growled. "By Merlin, not here."

"Any idea when Dumbledore and Riddle's trials will be?" Sirius looked grim, though not as surprised and pale as the others.

"Probably tomorrow afternoon. We want to handle as many of his followers as possible before the news gets out," Moody ran a hand over his weary face. "I'll send out owls to the required Lords as soon as I have a time..."

Moody stared at the stack of papers he was still carrying as another name lit up as having received a trial. "Well, what is left of them after this anyway. Can I trust for what we just learned to stay between us?"

"It won't leave our family's ears. I'll make sure of that," Sirius promised him. "It is knowledge that's fairly unknown and we'll want it to remain that way. I will visit my Grandfather's house to destroy the books as I doubt anything in Grimmauld Place will have survived that fire."

"And I will personally question You-Know-Who to make sure they're all gone."

"That might be wise as we don't know how reliable Kreacher is. He doesn't like me on a good day, let alone right now."

"I cannot apologise enough for that," Moody sighed. "I had no idea his condition was that bad, they just said the elf had been found at Grimmauld Place, not that he had been injured."

"Yeah well, it will be good riddance when that thing dies," James grumbled.

"After what I heard in there, I can't truly blame you for feeling that way since I feel the same," Moody cleared his throat and eyed Sirius for a moment. "You turned into quite a decent guy despite living with that for so long."

"You can thank these three for that," Sirius gave him a small smile. "But, assuming we'll be needed for the trial, what do we do with Peter?"

"You can temporarily pass the restraints to another party, should the need arise," Moody quickly explained some of the features on the magical bracelet both Sirius and James now wore, but Peter wasn't listening, using his long bangs to covertly look at the oldest of them.

But Remus wasn't looking at him, staring off into the distance until Sirius placed a hand on his biceps to get his attention.

"Hm?"

"Where's your head at? I've been calling you four times now," Sirius looked at him worriedly and Remus visibly shook himself, giving his friend a small smile.

"Sorry, I was just thinking...I should probably inform my Dad that I'm back and all right," Remus muttered, reminding Peter of his own, now doubtlessly worried, mother and he swallowed as a heavy feeling of guilt settled in his stomach at the knowledge he'd have to tell her what he'd done.

"Already taken care of," Sirius said. "I contacted him the moment you arrived at the Manor so he knew you were safe. With his contacts in the Ministry, he would find out about the multiple arrests immediately and I didn't want him to worry about your fate."

"Thank you," Remus breathed out, his hand squeezing Sirius' and lingering for a long moment as he seemed to search for words.

"If it would make you feel better, we can get him to the Manor for now?" James offered.

"No, he's living a quiet life since Mum passed away. I wouldn't want him to be involved if he doesn't have to be," Remus hesitated. "Do you think he's safe back home?"

"He's safe," Sirius assured him. "I cast the protective wards around his house myself and when you started going on missions for Dumbledore I gave him a...method to get to safety immediately should the need arrive."

Moody raised his eyebrow as Sirius glanced at him nervously. "Sorry, I wasn't listening to what you were saying. I was thinking about sending you home so you can get some rest, I have no doubt it's been a very long day."

"I think it's been a long day for all of us," James contradicted him. "But we'll await your owl's arrival tomorrow."

"We'll discuss rewards and the likes then as well, I'm sure Minister Bagnold will want to speak with you herself," Moody ran a hand through his grey hair. "I'm not sure if it's been told to you as of yet with all that's happened, but thank you."

"Anything to help end this war," James glanced at his friends. "Perhaps now we can truly work on changing the world and make it a better place."

"So that the children of this generation and onwards can have a good life," Sirius smiled. "I can't wait for Harry to be able to run around without a care in the world, never having to be held back because his family is afraid he might get hurt."

"We'll make sure he will get that chance," James squeezed his shoulder. "For Harry and everyone else."

"Yes," Sirius smiled. "Let's go home."

"Now that's the best idea I've heard all day," Remus laughed so they quickly said goodbye to Moody and made their way to the exit so they could Apparate home, Ministry workers from all around stepping aside respectfully to let them pass.

In no time at all they had arrived at Potter Manor and Lily came out to greet them, her face surprisingly grim as she greeted her husband before hugging Remus and Sirius.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked confused as she held onto him tightly, longer than she had held onto any of the others.

"I heard Peter and Remus talking while you were speaking to Kreacher," Lily swallowed and Peter's heart skipped a beat as Remus' expression immediately darkened. "You forgot to turn the mirror off and I didn't know how to do so."

"Hm, what did they talk about that got you so upset?"

"He told me the truth about the prank," Remus revealed and both of their friends startled at that, turning to Peter surprised.

"Why would you come clean about that now? And at the Ministry of all places?"

"Because I should have told him the truth long ago and I didn't want to wait in case I lost the nerve to do so again," Peter shifted nervously at the unreadable expressions on both of his friend's faces. "I should have come clean the moment we graduated, as we'd first said we would. But when neither of you called me on it, I didn't speak about it either."

"It wasn't our secret to reveal the truth of," Sirius softly replied, looking up to Remus. "I'm sorry we kept the truth from you like that."

"I should have known things didn't add up. You have always protected me, looked out for me and taking care of me. You kept the secret from James for over a year before he figured it out on his own, if you kept it from him, then why would you ever have revealed it to Snape?" Remus swallowed. "I'm the one who is sorry, for everything. If I'd known..."

"You didn't, because we lied to you and fed you a story," Sirius looked from Remus to James and Peter. "We need to stop lying, even when it's to protect the people we love. Nothing good comes from it and it only hurts in the end."

James stepped forward to wrap an arm around Sirius' waist. "Family doesn't keep secrets, no matter what."

"I agree," Remus stepped closer to slip his arm around Sirius as well and automatically Lily and Peter stepped forward to complete the circle and they all embraced.

"Where's Harry?" Sirius asked as they separated again.

"He's inside with Tiffy. I...we have a guest who would like to speak to you," Lily shifted. "I allowed him entry to the house when Tiffy said he wouldn't do harm."

"Who is it?" James asked.

"A House-elf, I got the impression he was utterly terrified and nervous to be here," she led the way inside and Peter immediately noted she was right as the House-elf waiting in the foyer looked pitiful to Peter.

His large tennis ball-like eyes stared up to them frightened and he immediately bowed as he caught sight of Sirius.

"Dobby is sorry to disturb Master Sirius, Dobby should not have come."

"It's quite all right, Dobby, is it? What can I do for you?" Sirius stepped forward, gesturing James should remain where he was.

"Dobby heard many good things of Master from Tiffy and other house-elves. Dobby...Masters would be very mad with Dobby for being here, not that Masters are ever not mad with Dobby..." Peter startled as Sirius swiftly caught the small elf as he suddenly tried to lurch past, straight at the small side table.

"You call me Master, so I forbid you from harming yourself," Sirius hurriedly ordered and the small elf froze for a moment before relaxing.

"Thank you, Master Sirius, the others spoke the truth of Master's kindness," the weird elf stepped back, bowing again.

"Who do you belong to?"

"Dobby belongs to Malfoys, Master."

"Just Sirius is fine, no need to call me master," Sirius frowned. "Lucius Malfoy was arrested earlier today."

The house-elf nodded. "Dobby aware, M- Sirius, Sir. Dobby is bad little elf, coming here, but Dobby so afraid...Mistress will be very displeased Dobby is here."

"Are you in danger, Dobby?" Sirius asked, kneeling down so he was on eye height with the small elf, startling the pitiful thing immensely.

"Sir getting down at Dobby's height...Dobby not worthy..." he tried to get lower than Sirius, but the dark-haired young man calmly stopped him.

"You are no less than I am Dobby; you speak as if the Malfoys hurt you and I would like to know if that is true. Do they often punish you?"

"Dobby is always being punished for things, even when Dobby did not do anything. But Dobby not here about that...Dobby heard M- Sirius, Sir being good person and came for help."

"What do you need help with?"

"Dobby knows of something the Dark Lord gave Master, something that keeps him from being stopped," the house-elf whispered, terrified eyes flashing around as if either Lucius or Voldemort could show up behind him at any moment.

"We know about his Horcruxes, Dobby," Sirius' words meant nothing to Peter, but the small elf startled immensely.

"Sirius, Sir knows? Master knows the Dark Lord sought immortality?" The tennis ball-sized green eyes went even wider than they already were. "Dobby risked coming here...but Master already knows."

For a moment Peter thought the elf would be upset but a smile crossed over the creature's features. "Master is even greater than Dobby heard, knowing Dark Lord's big secret."

Sirius' expression turned calculating. "Are you happy, Dobby?"

"Sir?"

"Because you see..." Sirius trailed off, seemingly hesitant but Peter knew it was just for show. "This is a fairly big house and it is a lot of cleaning for just a single house-elf. I've been thinking of finding another house-elf for a while now, to help her out, you see? And I was thinking, if you are unhappy at your current family...why do you call me Master?"

"Because Master Sirius is heir to the House of Black, my Master married into the family," the house-elf explained, looking confused as to what Sirius was getting at. "You are Master's Master."

It didn't sound logical to Peter, but it was clear the elf thought it was and from Sirius' and James' nods he figured it was to them.

"Well, then you would ultimately belong to me, wouldn't you?"

"I do," Dobby nodded.

"Then if you'd like, I could commandeer you into my service and you wouldn't have to return to the Malfoys ever again."

The bat-like pointy ears shot up as the big eyes filled with hope. "Master Sirius would do that?"

"I could, on one condition, though."

Dobby nodded enthusiastically and Peter saw James had to stifle a laugh as he was clearly aware of what the condition would be.

"You need to stop calling me Master. My name is Sirius and I'd prefer to be called by it."

"Oh...Dobby can do that, Sirius, sir."

"Just Sirius, no sir, no master or anything the like," Sirius smiled. "Well then, you know the process?"

He held out his hand and the small house-elf raised his own, a green line forming between them before Dobby staggered.

"Dobby belongs to Sirius now...Sirius is Dobby's new master," the house-elf sounded impossibly happy about being enslaved to anyone's service, but Peter couldn't really blame him if his life had been as bad as it had sounded and he knew Sirius would be a fantastic master.

"You will belong with the family, just like Tiffy does," Sirius smiled. "This are my brother James and his wife Lily, I assume they would be able to give you orders if needed?"

"Master James and Mistress Lily belong to Sirius' family by blood," Dobby confirmed, blinking for a moment. "As does young Master Harry."

"Thought so, but you can call them by their names as well. And this are my friends Remus and Peter, they will be staying with us for some time."

Green eyes turned Peter's way for a moment and the house-elf shifted nervously but nodded.

"It is nice to meet you, Dobby," Lily smiled. "I'm sorry I had you wait in the foyer for so long, but I couldn't take any risks with the safety of my son."

"Mistress apologises to Dobby?" The big eyes widened and the elf froze suddenly, seemingly caught between two actions.

"Ah, some ground rules would be in order," Sirius mused. "You are not allowed to ever punish yourself for whatever reasons you might think you need to be, not unless I say you should and I can promise you right here and now that I will never behave in such a way. And second, you may speak your mind freely, without fear of being punished. I know you will keep our family secrets just that and you may dress in whatever way you like."

"Dobby doesn't have to wear tea-towel?" The small elf asked confused.

"You may wear whatever you want, Tiffy likes dresses and I quite prefer to see you dressed as you'd like as well. If there is ever a need to let you out of my service or you want to leave it, we will discuss it in a civil matter. Clothes will not be a threat and you may wear and handle them as much as you want."

"Dobby likes clothes," the small elf whispered, clearly expecting to be called upon speaking up, but Sirius only nodded.

"Tiffy does too, I will arrange for you to get money to buy them, or do you prefer to make them yourself?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Then we will get you some clothes you like and give you material to make your own so you can see which you prefer," Sirius smiled again. "As for the reason you originally came here, thank you for the warning, but they are already destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Dobby's eyes grew large again.

"Yes, that is what most likely caused the fire at Malfoy Manor," James said.

"What is a Horcrux?" Lily asked.

"A very dark object in which a dark wizard can store a piece of his soul," James grimly explained. "Or so Sirius told me, I had never heard of it before."

"I was actually surprised Moody had heard of it, it's ancient knowledge that not many know of. It's something I came across in one of Grandfather's books during my trainings; the book the information was in is very old and fairly rare."

"Let me get this straight, Riddle made a Horcrux? He stored a piece of his soul in an object? How would one do that?" Remus looked torn between wanting to know and staying happily oblivious.

"It requires a ritual beforehand and murdering someone in cold blood, without any compassion or remorse, to conclude the ritual. It's quite gruesome but it splits a piece from your soul and locks it into an object of your choosing," Sirius answered. "From that moment on, you cannot be killed. Well, you can be killed, but your soul won't leave earth and wanders until it can find a new host body."

"Why did I ask," Remus had turned alarmingly green at Sirius' explanation.

"Sorry, but it gets worse."

"It does? How could it possible...you said they," Lily's eyes widened. "You said they were destroyed. How many did he make?!"

"We believe he made five of them," James rubbed a hand over his face. "That's how many fires started the moment Riddle's magic was taken from him."

"What do those fires have to do with it?" Peter asked.

"I bound Riddle's magic with ancient magic and since his Horcruxes would be sustained by his magic, they were destroyed when his magic was taken from him."

"But why Fiendfyre? That Auror said it was that, didn't he?" Lily pushed her hair away from her face.

"Presumably because that's one of the only things capable of destroying a Horcrux. It would make sense that when it self-destructs, the same thing happens," Sirius shrugged. "Moody will interrogate Riddle to be certain that were indeed all of them."

"Siri!" They all turned as Harry hobbled into the room, going straight for his godfather and Peter smiled as Sirius immediately met him halfway to scoop him up.

"Hey, pup. What are you still doing up?" He nuzzled Harry's stomach as he lifted him, making the toddler giggle.

"Siri not say night night," Harry pouted.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. I'll tuck you in right away, okay? But first I'd like you to meet my new friend," Sirius turned to Dobby. "Harry, this is Dobby. Dobby, meet Harry."

"Hi," Harry turned his face into his godfather's chest shyly as Dobby waved in return; clearly sensing he shouldn't try to speak to the small child right now.

"You can meet him properly later, but it's bedtime for you now, little guy," Sirius turned to Lily. "Where have you put him?"

"In the master bedroom. I didn't think James would want..." Lily trailed off as she glanced at James, who had initially tensed but now looked utterly relieved.

"Master bedroom it is," Sirius gave her the same relieved smile as he had. "Dobby, why don't I show you where you will be staying while we're at it?"

Nodding, the small elf followed Sirius as the man played with Harry.

"I'll come with you," James quickly caught up with his brother as Sirius paused and the four disappeared through the door.

Peter shifted as that left him alone with Lily and Remus, both who stood beside him in an uncomfortable silence.

"Where do you want us tonight?" Remus cleared his throat.

"I've had your old guest room readied by Tiffy when your trial was over, Peter. But I assumed you would want to stay with Sirius, at least tonight," Lily said to Remus. "I figured you would have a lot to talk about and you'd end up sleeping there."

"You're right, I would like to talk to Sirius in privacy for a while," Remus admitted. "And your assumption is probably right as well as I'm sure I will end up falling asleep there and Sirius won't have the heart to kick me out."

"Unless James has a preference, I am sure you can pick your own rooms tomorrow," Lily shifted. "We should all probably get some rest soon as I'm sure tomorrow will be busy again."

"It would probably be for the best if we let everything sink in for now and talk further tomorrow," Remus agreed and Peter nodded, rubbing his arm absentmindedly.

"How did you get rid of the mark?" Lily suddenly asked. "I mean..."

"I don't know. Sirius did something to remove it," Peter looked down at his arm when James and Sirius returned, talking quietly. "I never did say thank you, did I?"

"For?" Sirius followed his gaze and stilled. "Just swear to me that I will never regret it."

"You won't," Peter immediately promised. "I will never let you down again, ever...but... how did you remove it?"

"Phoenix tears. When you showed me the Mark, I recognised the magic behind it immediately."

"You...it's Black magic?" James raised an eyebrow. "Of course, many of the Blacks followed him and believed in his bigoted ideas, who know what they might have taught him about the family magic in their blind worshipping."

"Indeed. Luckily for Pete, I knew how to remove it. I still have what's left of the bottle of phoenix tears Fawkes gave me after the last harsh full moon, just a few drops and it was gone," Sirius said.

"And you shielded his knowledge of taking the Mark himself along with his memories of Moony and our Animagi forms so it wouldn't be revealed during his trial, that's actually quite brilliant," Lily praised, making Sirius shrug.

"I have my moments."

"So, coming back to our previous subject before Harry interrupted, do you know what the Horcruxes were?" Lily asked.

"We know there was a locket, and presumably a diary and a cup, but no idea what the other two were."

"How did Kreacher know about those?"

"Because Riddle used Kreacher to hide the locket, after which Regulus discovered the truth and tried but failed to destroy it," Sirius sighed. "Cost the idiot his life for no particularly good reason."

"At least we now know he defected from Riddle in the end, kind of like how Peter did," James sighed. "But anyway, the elf told us how he hid the locket at Grimmauld Place last year when he couldn't destroy it and how it suddenly burst into flames while his Mistress was in the study. The entire study had gone up in flames before he had so much as blinked and Walburga had been killed."

"Good riddance," Remus spat.

"No one deserves such a death, not even her," Sirius shuddered.

"You are too good for this world," James pulled him into an embrace. "I'm just glad she is finally gone for good."

"So we know about the locket through Kreacher, but what about the cup and the diary?"

"Those were two items Riddle handed over to Bellatrix and Malfoy. There was a fire at Malfoy Manor and vault 915, the Lestrange's vault. It matches what we know of who received special items of Riddle. I don't know about Hogwarts or the abandoned shack, but we're hoping Moody can get an answer about those locations."

"Do you think..." Lily trailed off.

"Who knows, I guess we'll find out tomorrow," Sirius placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it in comfort and she turned to embrace him.

"I can't believe Dumbledore managed to deceive us like that," Lily sniffed as he softly rubbed her back.

"No one did," Remus sighed, rubbing a hand over his face wearily.

"That's not true, Sirius didn't trust him," Lily disagreed, looking up to him. "If we'd agreed to his suggestion to make him Secret Keeper...I don't think we would be here today."

"But we are and we exposed him before he could harm anyone else ever again," Sirius tried to comfort her.

"We did quite a lot today," James agreed. "Took down Riddle and at least a hundred and seventy-two of his followers; who knows how many Death Eaters among them. Exposed Dumbledore and Sirius hired a second house-elf."

"Yes, about that, what possessed you to take on a second house-elf?" Remus turned to his friend amused.

"Did you see him? I couldn't bear to leave him where he was, they were clearly abusing him," Sirius protested.

"You did the right thing," Remus assured him. "I'm just amused that you took on a second one when you already didn't know what to do with the first. Although Tiffy is quite happy despite how little there is to do for her."

"We'll work something out, are we really staying here for the upcoming year?"

"That would be easiest and I don't know about Lily, but I can't stand the idea of returning to that house any time soon. Not after all that's happened," James rubbed his arms and Lily nodded in agreement.

"They'll be fine here, we all will be. It will take some getting used to, but the house is big enough that we won't be on each other's throats all the time," Lily said. "But I think it's time for bed for now."

"You're right, we'll talk more tomorrow," James agreed, kissing his wife's cheek. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we'll meet in the kitchen at nine. Tiffy said she would lead Dobby around and they'd have breakfast ready around then," Sirius yawned. "Where are you guys staying?"

"Pete's in his old room and apparently I'm with you," Remus smiled.

"Nothing new then," Sirius answered his smile. "I've placed Harry's baby monitor in my room so you can get a good night's sleep, but Tiffy is watching over him as well."

"All right, though I'm fairly sure I'll go look in on him before I actually go to sleep," Lily smiled as well, taking James' hand as they said their goodbyes and Sirius turned to Peter after they'd left.

"Will you be all right?"

"You shouldn't be so thoughtful of me, not after all that I have done," Peter met Sirius' eyes.

"Are we really going through that same circle again?" Sirius looked a little annoyed and Peter quickly shook his head.

"No, I already know your answer, you've been the most accepting of what I've revealed," Peter looked down. "Why? James, Lily and Remus all have reservations about me, as they should have. Why don't you?"

"I have reservations, Pete, don't ever think I don't. There is a reason I left the connection with Lily intact when James and I went to interrogate Kreacher," Sirius revealed. "You lied to us for months, betrayed us. Did you really think I would leave you alone with Remus without setting up a single shield or protection to ensure his safety, just in case?"

"I hadn't noticed," while the revelation that Sirius didn't trust him either hurt, Peter couldn't help but be grateful as well as he knew the other was clearly trying.

"James and Remus aren't the only ones who have trouble with what happened, with your betrayal," Sirius glanced at the door before he returned his gaze to Peter. "But I also haven't forgotten that James, Lily and Harry would most likely be dead right now, if you'd not come clean. It would have been much easier to keep your mouth shut, give in to Riddle and let them get killed. You wouldn't have had to deal with any of this, especially since everyone knew I was going to be the Secret Keeper."

Remus shifted behind Peter, but he ignored him in favour of staring at Sirius. "I couldn't let you take the blame for me again, never...never again."

"That's another thing," Sirius looked up to Remus. "I was prepared to take that secret with me to the grave one day, was half counting on it never being cleared up actually. Yet you came clean about that too, on your own no less. Granted, you couldn't have had a more horrible timing, but you came clean."

"I had to."

"No, you didn't. You could just as easily have kept your mouth shut about that. You already knew neither James nor I would tell Remus the truth, so you'd have gotten away with it. But you chose to tell Remus."

"You did a lot of wrong things, made horrible choices and are a coward, but when it came down to it, you've found the courage to try and do the right thing. You stopped us before we could make the biggest mistake of our lives and have since been working to make it right," Sirius swallowed. "And that is why I am trying to help you now, why I spoke up for you at your trial. Because although I cannot trust you completely right now, I want to believe we can eventually become better again."

"I will not let you down again," Peter vowed.

"And I want to believe that," Sirius answered, looking up to Remus. "You guys are my family, the only family I have ever known and I will fight for you all when needed."

"You won't be the only one," Remus' voice was tight as he took Sirius' hand. "I already told you I need time to come to terms with what happened, but I will not turn my back on you either."

"We will get through this," Sirius' words were so full of conviction that Peter found his heart swelling with belief that things would be all right, even much later, when he was already in bed.

It would indeed take time and a lot of effort to get through this, but Peter believed Sirius had been right and he would fight for his family, no matter what or how long it took.

And with Voldemort, his supporters and Dumbledore out of the way, Peter felt that his friends could change the world, one step at a time and actually make a difference and he couldn't be prouder that he would be there to see it happen.

xxxxxxx

A/N: As most of you already know, I do not enjoy writing trials and will not do so for this story either, so all that is left to this is an epilogue. I want to thank everyone for reading; also the non-registered ones I cannot respond to, and specifically Fallow53; thank you for all your loyal kudos you've left over the months and I hope you'll continue to enjoy my stories!


	5. Chapter 5

Nodding to the people who greeted him as he passed, Peter smiled apologetic as he did not stop for a chat while hurrying past them.

"Tell me he is still in."

"You just missed him by about fifteen minutes," Alice laughed as she took in his dishevelled state.

"Darn, I'd hoped he would be a little delayed."

"If you hurry, you might still catch him at the Atrium. He did say he was picking Sirius up at the Department of Mysteries before he'd leave."

"You are a life saver, Ali!" Peter hurried back the way he'd come from and made it to the elevator and out before someone tried to halt him.

"Hey Pettigrew, is it true?"

"Is what true, Vance?" Peter half turned while continuing, not wanting to waste more time.

"That they found it. Potter's been acting very secretive."

"Just wait for the press conference," Peter grinned, almost running into someone as he crossed the corner without turning. "Sorry."

"You know there are eyes in the front of your head with a reason, right?" Moody huffed as his hands shot out to prevent Peter from running into him.

"Really? I always thought they were just decoration," James laughed from behind Moody, while Sirius tried to hide a chuckle.

"Don't be smart with me, James," Moody grumbled, even as Peter laughed.

"Don't act so sore, then. It is a day for celebration," James grinned as he threw an arm around Sirius' shoulder as the other made a face.

"I don't get what all the fuss is about. Any other time we've made a discovery, it is simply published in an article and that's it. Why do medals have to be involved in this?"

"You are kidding, right?" Moody snorted. "This might just be the greatest invention since Apparition."

"We didn't develop it for fame."

"Everyone who knows you guys is quite aware of that," Peter laughed as he joined his friends.

"I wonder if it would get as much attention if we weren't who we are," Sirius mused.

"Probably not," Moody admitted. "But at least you don't let fame get to your head."

"Oh no," James groaned as he followed Moody's eyes to Gilderoy Lockhart, who was making his way towards them upon spotting them, followed closely by Kingsley.

"My dear friends, how delightful to see you here today," the man smiled at them broadly in what he clearly thought was a winner's smile, hiding his hands under his jacket even as Moody shook his head at Kingsley as the man made to interfere. "Sirius, how about we take a photo for the press together? It will be good publicity to see famous people together like this."

"I'll have to pass," Sirius cocked his head to the side. "The only publicity that should be given here is for what is being presented, not the people behind it."

"But how will people be able to see the value of the presented when our faces are not linked to it?"

"Our faces?" James looked at him in disdain. "What makes you think your face will be anywhere near this?"

"You could use my fame and amazing smile to add a lot of publicity to this event."

"Do you even know what we are presenting today, Mister-I-Have-Duelled-Dark-Witches-But-Don't-Know-How-To-Perform-A-Disarming-Spell?" James snorted.

"Of course I do," Lockhart smiled disarmingly to the people who passed them and shook his blond curls back. "After all, I was the one who guided Sirius to this discovery."

"Last I checked, you were being court marshalled for trying to use memory charms on him," Moody barked out a laugh. "It's not his fault you were simply too arrogant in your belief to have the ability to take him on in a duel and actually stand a chance."

"That is simply a misunderstanding," Lockhart tried to brush Moody's words off. "I think the war against You-Know-Who made him a little paranoid. We'll clear that inconvenient little thing up in no time."

"If claiming to be paranoid allows me to curse the living daylight out of the likes of you, I'm gladly claiming it," Sirius' cold stare made Lockhart blink, taken aback momentarily before he smiled disarmingly.

"See? Just a misunderstanding between us due to his paranoid nature. I don't know how I could have expected differently after what happened in the war," he bowed his head slightly as he shook his head in what Peter suspected was supposed to be remorse.

"Your manipulative tactic might actually have worked, if we were completely idiots, that is. But the Ministry isn't filled with idiots any longer or people who will look the other way simply because someone thinks he is famous and has money," James smiled pleasantly. "Tell me, Lockhart, how are your book sales going?"

"They plummeted, as you very well know," for the first time Lockhart's smile dimmed. "Sirius is the one who spread the lies of me having Obliviated people to claim their accomplishments for myself. As if I would ever."

"The people they brought in didn't quite agree with you on that once Sirius restored their memories and they are pressing charges as well. Your fraud is up and everyone can see what an useless nobody you truly are," Peter snapped, not willing to stand by when Sirius' integrity was being insulted like this.

"Call me paranoid," Sirius shrugged. "But I didn't really believe that the annoying and vain lazy ass who was a few years below us managed to actually accomplish what he claimed to have. Not without hard evidence at any rate. And you did say I was more than welcome to read your books."

"Read them, yes. Not tear them apart and go to the locations described to try and poke holes into my accomplishments," Lockhart looked chagrined as he realised people were gathering around them and not even he could wrongly interpret the looks of disgust on their faces.

"It sucks when someone is much cleverer than you and always three steps ahead, isn't it?" Peter cheerfully said.

"Idiots aside, we have a press conference to get to," Moody spoke up. "And I do believe you have a trial to get to, Kingsley?"

"At once," the dark skinned man smiled at Moody before grabbing Lockhart's arm, making his jacket fall and revealing the handcuffs on the man's wrists for all to see.

"You can't do this...Sirius...I am Gilderoy Lockhart! You can't..." a simple Silencing charm cut the man off and Kingsley waved as he pulled the man into the elevator with him.

"At least you guys are actually famous," Peter turned back to his friends, smiling at the dual grimaces.

"Yeah and don't let it get to your heads. And at least you actually accomplished something to become famous for."

Peter tried and failed to cover a grin as Sirius glared at Moody.

"If our accomplishments are what made us famous, then why isn't Peter treated the same way we are?"

"Leave me out of this," Peter hurriedly said, laughing when that glare was turned his way. "I'm the traitor turned to the light side. You guys are the true heroes who took down two dark wizards."

"The general opinion on that is wrong," Sirius muttered; an old argument Peter had no hopes of ever winning from his friend and he certainly didn't envy their fame; had learned that lesson the hard way long ago.

"Anyway, you guys ended the war and people see you as their saviours."

"If more people had backbones, the whole war wouldn't have happened in the first place," Sirius huffed and Peter wasn't the only one who winced at the harsh tone, the people still around them quickly scattering as they clearly realised the dark-haired man wasn't too impressed by them.

"Probably not," Moody calmly agreed. "But people were scared and listened to Dumbledore, while you guys acted."

"And not only that, you've also changed everything else," Peter grinned. "If it weren't for your continued efforts; the world might've headed straight into a second war even before the echoes of the first had all but vanished."

"Only because the Ministry was filled with corruption," James muttered.

"It is not any more, though," Peter smiled as Sirius patted James' shoulder in agreement; proud of all his friends had accomplished through the years.

Both of them had worked hard to ensure the Ministry became a place of justice and fairness. They had calmly used their family names and new-found fame to push the bigots out of place and replace them with decent and integer people.

After the Ministry was finally uncorrupted; everyone expected them to sit back and enjoy their fame, but instead they had gone after equal rights.

A mere six years later found Werewolves, House-elves, Vampires, Goblins, Giants and every other sentient being with equal rights to humans; finally heard and accepted into society.

And they didn't stop there either; in the following year, Sirius had taken firm control of the Prophet to ensure people were actually informed of what was playing in the world instead of just being told what the Ministry had deemed important.

News from all over the world was shared; both Muggle and Magical to close the gap between worlds even more. Sirius had even approached Pandora Lovegood and they had worked together with the Prophet on various articles that made the Prophet even interesting for children while at the same time educating them.

In the end it resulted in the Quibbler and the Prophet merging into one huge paper with all kinds of information for everyone and it always surprised Peter how many people from all over the world subscribed to the newly formed paper.

At the same time, McGonagall; the new Headmistress of Hogwarts had taken the continued changes in the world with both hands to change things at Hogwarts as well.

She had added Muggle Studies to the mandatory classes for the first three years; while also including a Magical Studies for those same years; letting Sirius and James wave away the protests on the board with their own brand of logics and persuasion to pull the plans through.

Professor Binn had been fired, Andromeda's husband Ted Tonks taking over for him, while she and Lily had taken the position of Potions together once Slughorn retired; the combination of two teachers allowing both women to still be able to raise their children normally.

Remus had been honoured to be asked for the position of Defence against the Dark Arts; taking it with both hands once Sirius confirmed the curse was truly gone.

He was occasionally aided in his teaching by Sirius and although Peter was sad to see everyone go their own way, he knew they would never fall apart.

And he was right as he still saw all of his friends quite regularly as he himself had spent his time tied to his friends helping out where he could, surprisingly enough finding something he was actually good at; helping people.

He had become a Secretary for James of sorts; often travelling all through the Ministry to run errants for him while also controlling his schedule.

And although the position might not be glamorous or special, Peter found that he liked it very much.

He got to work with James while also regularly seeing Remus and Lily on Hogwarts errants while also spending a lot of time with Sirius.

Sirius was the only one of them not taking up a single profession and kind of freelanced his way between assisting Remus and James with their own jobs, having many babysit dates with children who adored him, doting on Harry and Luna while researching all kind of things in the Department of Mysteries.

The freedom his lifestyle allowed him, gave him the opportunity to move around freely wherever he wanted and Peter took delight in accompanying him for hours on a time on whatever had caught his interest for the time. He took it upon himself to ensure his friend took regular breaks and ate on time while also learning a lot about the many things Sirius researched.

He had been there when Sirius had first made his discovery that would change the world as they knew it for good and in the hours after Sirius had called for James; he had watched them peer into old books from across the table.

Instead of being jealous of their brilliance and what they had discovered as he used to be; he had instead only felt pride and sheer awe of being present for history being made.

"We all worked hard to accomplish that," Sirius waved Peter's words off; clearly not aware of where his thoughts had strayed off to.

"Whatever you say, Siri," Peter simply smiled. "Speaking of hard work, there is a huge pile of papers waiting with your name on them when you get back, James."

"Why did I take on this position again?" James groaned.

"Because it was the right thing to do as Amelia just had her first child so didn't want the position of Head Auror," Sirius cheerfully reminded him.

"Maybe you'll make it to Minister one day," Moody smirked at James' horrified look. "When I retire I will need to put forth a new candidate."

"Pick Sirius then, he's got free time enough."

"I have no stomach for bureaucracy," Sirius laughed. "I'm perfectly happy with what I do now. You could ask Peter."

"No!" Horrified Peter began to steer Sirius to the exit to prevent him from giving Moody any ideas.

"I guess I will have to remain in office for a while longer," Moody's rueful tone of voice went mostly unheard under James and Sirius' laughter.

"Looks like it," James grinned. "Hey Remus."

"Hello James, what did they do now, Pete?" Remus' green eyes narrowed as he took in his two laughing friends.

"They have too much free time," Peter decided on and Remus chuckled.

"That they do," he greeted Sirius a bit more intimately, rolling his eyes as Peter immediately mock gagged. "Do I need to remind you of your date with Bertha again?"

"I'll shut up," Peter wisely decided, making Sirius laugh.

"She's always interested in a second date, though."

"No thank you," Peter firmly said, smiling at Sirius' twinkling eyes as he knew the other was only teasing him as he was the one Peter had complained to after that one disastrous date years ago.

He wasn't worried about being single when all of his friends were hitched, more than happy this way even if he was very happy for all four of them, none of their bonding a surprise to anyone but those involved.

"Siri!" A black blur slammed into Sirius out of nowhere and if they weren't all so utterly used to it, Peter was quite sure various wands would've been drawn immediately. But as it were, everyone simply smiled as Sirius swung Harry up into the air, making the nine year old cheer as he magically tossed him up before catching him again.

"Why hello son, how nice of you to join us," James grinned as Harry stuck out his tongue to him, hugging his godfather close.

"Hi Pete, Mad-Eye," Harry greeted them. "Rem picked us up because Mum is running late and Auntie Alice and Uncle Frank had to work. Me and the gang are going to be allowed to watch!"

"You and the gang, huh? Where are the rest of the rascals?" Moody blinked as a bunch of other children ran forward, clearly having waited until Harry had greeted his godfather before tackling the man themselves.

"You truly need to ask?" Remus laughed as Charlie, Bill and Arthur Weasley greeted them more sedately while the six other children took turns in hugging Sirius. "Sirius is around so they are never far from him."

"My bad," Moody laughed as Sirius struggled back to his feet, Harry snuggled close to his side while the other children gathered around him.

"Does this mean I get to stay with the others while James makes the announcement?" He asked hopeful as Luna climbed onto his back and he hoisted her up properly.

"Nope," James wrapped an arm around his shoulder without dislodging any of the children. "This lot is going to stay with them while we take the stage."

"We could set something off to distract the crowd and you can run," Fred and George offered in unison.

"I wish, but we want all the attention to be on the revelation," Sirius sighed ruefully.

"You can go back into hiding in no time, I'll help you hide!" Luna piped up from his back, grinning down at Peter as he waved at her.

"Thanks Lun," Sirius smiled over his shoulder and ruffled Neville's hair as the boy drifted closer to Harry's side.

"Does this mean we can soon freely talk about the cure?" Luna didn't seem bothered by James pulling her off Sirius' back.

"After this you can," Sirius confirmed; no one even bothering to ask how she knew what was going to be revealed and the children cheered.

"If you lot are done hugging him, I do believe there is a press conference to catch?" Moody calmly pulled their attention to him and the children quickly scattered away; Harry giving Sirius one last hug before taking Peter's hand and returning to Remus' side with the others so he could lead them to where they'd watch the press conference.

"Pete...where are you going?" Sirius called out and confused Peter turned to him.

"With the others?"

"Why? You're a part of this discovery, too. Get your butt over here," Sirius grinned and almost automatically Peter made his way over when Harry gave him a little push.

"But I didn't..."

"You were as much involved as we were," James cut him off. "This was a combined effort and don't pretend like it was otherwise."

Both of his friends looked completely sincere and although Peter still didn't feel he had done all that much, he realised his friends truly believed that and would not take the stage without him.

"I really didn't do much..."

"You were the one who made the comment of using Murtlap and Dittany together. It's what set this whole thing in motion in the first place," Sirius contradicted him and while that was true, it had been a comment made in ruefulness when Sirius managed to explode his potion, burning his hand rather badly and Peter couldn't just combine the two to heal it faster.

He had no idea that his off-handed comment would be what gave Sirius the grounds for the cure he had been researching for so long.

But he could see why to his friends, he'd been vital in the discovery and that they were well aware that it had been an offhanded comment. But as Remus, Lily and Harry waved at him as they took to the stage, he followed them without further protest.

And as the crowd cheered at James' announcement and happy tears ran down Remus' cheeks, he found that he didn't really care as the discovery of the cure would mean the world to both Remus and all those like him.

The knowledge that werewolves would never have to suffer through another transformation again made Peter smile more than any type of fame could ever accomplish and he knew Sirius and James felt the exact same way.

Their family was worth much more.


End file.
